


Fétichiste

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Uporoboros



Series: Драбблы R-NC17_2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, UST, Разнузданный дроч на Хакса', повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros
Summary: Это может быть что угодно





	Fétichiste

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла Intimité

**Э** то похоже на витраж или мозаику из драгоценных камней. Каждый кусочек вблизи и по отдельности красив, находится на своем месте, идеально подогнан. И каждый — часть картины, которую следует разглядывать издалека, чтобы оценить и увидеть по-настоящему.  
  
День за днем Кайло изучает фрагменты, потому что они почти безопасны. А если позволить себе погрузиться в созерцание целого, то можно забыть обо всем и перестать верить, что не привязан и вовсе не зависим.  
  
Тихое поскрипывание кожи и четкие шаги: взгляд опускается вниз, на чужую сверкающую обувь. Штабному офицеру не нужны столь высокие голенища, да и от чего они могут защитить — такие облегающие и узкие? Но ими приятно любоваться, представляя, как стройные ноги ловко ложатся на плечи, а руками удобно держаться над коленями, и запах кожи только распаляет. Возможно, Кайло даже смог бы уговорить Хакса однажды остаться в одних сапогах.  
  
— Лорд Рен. — Голос, предназначенный, чтобы бессвязно шептать в полумраке спальни или выкрикивать имя Кайло, пока тело выгибается в финальных спазмах. Но этим голосом отдают приказы и оглашают речи перед строем штурмовиков, а самому Кайло достаются суховатые фразы. И лишь иногда удается почти вывести Хакса из себя, чтобы услышать, как тот начинает еле заметно раскатывать букву «р» — явный признак, что держится из последних сил.  
  
Шуршание перчаток, изящные линии стежков. Видимо, у него слишком чувствительные руки, а может, плохое кровообращение — эти ладони редко застанешь обнаженными. Но при движениях рукав слегка задирается над краем перчатки. Кайло не может решить, что ему нравится больше: представлять у себя на члене нежную белую ладонь или ее же, но в гладкой черной коже. Пожалуй, он бы умолял снять одну из перчаток, чтобы чередовать ощущения. После Кайло вобрал бы в рот один палец Хакса, одновременно наслаждаясь тем, как надежно укрытые пальцы другой руки в это время осторожно движутся между ягодиц, а затем проникают глубже.  
  
От этих мыслей трудно избавиться, да и не нужно. Кайло знает, что благодаря им внутри него крепнет, вызревая, настоящая темная мощь. Но сдерживаться все сложнее, особенно встречаясь взглядами: Кайло в шлеме, Хакс без фуражки, но от него не защитит никакая броня. Его запах, шинель, китель, даже датапад. Кайло почти готов выкрасть это устройство только за то, что его касались такие желанные пальцы.  
  
— Генерал. — Голос не дрожит, но вокодер все равно скрыл бы это. Пора вспомнить, что к произведениям искусства не дозволено прикасаться. А утреннее освещение в этот момент выхватывает и подчеркивает изящное ухо, и безумие возвращается.


End file.
